User blog:Ma luissahhotmail.com/Monkeys Invasion
Chris: (Voice over, Recapping last episode) Last time on Total Drama, it was either get three strikes and win or three strikes and you’re out. (Annoyed) OK who wrote this? This doesn’t make sense. (Calm) The teams had to make three X’s while avoiding a serious blow into the water. We were introduced to the newest member to the show; Scuba Bear. And at the end of the challenge, Amy returned to get revenge on Samey. But before both of them were sent home so that there wasn’t any more confusion, Samey told everyone about her tragic past and Jasmine decided to win for her so that she could adopt her from her cruel family. Oh how sickening! (Cuts to the Chris at the bonfire. He is annoyed.) What, I hate sweet! (Happy) Nine players left and only eight will move on. Find out who will go home today. It’s time for a little monkey business cause this is Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Opening Credits) (Cuts to the treehouse. Scarlett is sleeping with an eye mask over her face. Max arrives and tosses her shoes and socks at her to wake her up.) Max: Come on sidekick, wake up. (Scarlett gets up and lifts up the mask. She looks annoyed.) It’s time for you to do my evil bidding. So go out and get me something to eat. Now that Samey is gone someone has to help Jasmine with the forging. (Angry) Well what are you waiting for? Let’s Go! Chop, Chop! (Confessional) Scarlett: (Annoyed) Oh yeah, he’s getting on my nerves! He needs to go, tonight! (Cuts to Max’s) Max: Scarlett has been doing a great job at being my sidekick. If she keeps this up, she might even become my head general (devious) when I RULE THE WORLD! (Evil Laugh) (End Confessional) (Cuts to Dave in the middle of the forest with a picnic set up. He smells a yellow flower and sneezes.) (Confessional) Dave: (Holds the flower) I’m sure a romantic picnic will be enough to make Sky my girlfriend. I know she was trying to say something before I interrupted, but I just don’t want her to say something that might ruin this for us. (End Confessional) (Shawn arrives. He runs past Dave before backing up while making truck beeping sounds.) Shawn: Still trying to win Sky over? Dave: Yep! (He smells the flower and sneezes again) Shawn: But you do realize that she is reluctant to being in a relationship. Dave: (Sighs) I know. She did say she likes me too but… But I stopped her there. I don’t want to know what the “but” was. Maybe she was about to say “I like you too but even more than you do”. I just hope that she doesn’t say “I like you too but a have a boyfriend”; that would tear me apart. Shawn: (Cringes) Aw; that would be devastating! Dave: Yeah, but I’m not that worried about it. Also, between you and me, I don’t care about the prize money. Shawn: WHAT! Dude, that’s the only reason why Sky is here; to win the money and nothing else. I don’t know what she plans to use it on, but it probably isn’t on something important. Dave: Wouldn’t you give up a million bucks just to be with the girl of your dreams? Shawn: (Remembers what he did to jasmine and begins to sob. His eyes water.) I’ll go find Sky for you. (He leaves) (Confessional) Shawn: (Weakly) I’ll go find Sky and tell her where Dave is and then I’ll go find Jasmine, apologize to her about yesterday, and then tell her how I really feel about her. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Sky sitting on a rock; sighing. Sugar arrives.) Sugar: Thinking about Dave huh? Sky: Yeah! Sugar: (Sits next to Sky) Well Sugar is here for you. SO tell me what is on your mind about him. Sky: Sugar, does Dave have a crush on me? Sugar: Of course he does! He’s in love with you as much as the rest of us girls on the island. Sky: (Stunned) He’s in love with all us girl? Sugar: Yep, he’s playing us like a fiddle; (she gets up and starts to walk away) one string at a time until all of them are broken. (Confessional) Sugar: Yeah, that was a cotton picking lie. But the teams are going to merge soon; (whispers) time to start messing with some minds. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Shawn running past Ella) Ella: Hey Shawn! Shawn: No time to talk! Dave is about to express his feelings in the woods. (Ella gasps excitedly) (Confessional) Ella: (Surrounded by birds) My prince is about to express his feeling for me, how lovely. I just hope that he isn’t planning a picnic. The birds will eat everything in sight. (A blue bird flies onto her finger) Yes, you as well Andrew. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Dave at the picnic spot. He smells the flower and sneezes yet again when Ella arrives.) Ella: (Blushes) Hello David! Dave: Uh, just Dave is fine! Ella: (Giggles) Oh David! This is a very nice picnic. Dave: Yeah, I made it for a special someone that I really love. Ella: Oh that is so sweet of you to… Dave: (Interrupts) And she, meaning Sky, will be here soon. Ella: (Surprised) What, this is for Sky? Dave: Yeah; so not being rude, but can you go somewhere else before she gets here. Ella: (Getting watery eyed) OK, I see! So I guess I’ll just… (She runs away crying as Dave smells the flower and sneezes one last time) Dave: I have got to stop smelling this thing. I guess I really am allergic to flowers. (Cuts to Sky walking alone while holding the DVD she brought with her. She quickly puts it away when Shawn runs up to her. He’s out of breath.) Shawn: Sky; Dave, middle of the woods, no time to give full details. Chris: (Loudspeaker) Good morning everyone! Report to the clearing for today’s challenge. Sky: (Excited) Yes, challenge time! Time to win us another victory. (She runs off) Shawn: Seriously! (Cuts to the clearing from episode 4. Maskwak (except Ella and Dave) sits to the left and Kinosewak sits on the right. Chris is no longer wearing slowtox and his 5 o’ clock shadow is back.) Jasmine: Hey, those trees were closer two days ago and that mountain wasn’t there before. Chris: Your eyes must need checking because I don’t see any changes. Jasmine: But I’m sure that… Shawn: (Runs up to Jasmine with some flowers) Jasmine, I’m sorry about what happened yesterday. Here, I picked these for you. Jasmine: (Swats the flowers away) All that I want from you are two things; one, no more talk about zombies and two, stay away from me. (Confessional) Jasmine: (Annoyed) Yesterday he hits me with a baton and today he gives me flowers. If this is how Canadian boys ask a girl out I hate to see how they propose. (End Confessional) Shawn: (Thinks of another idea to show his feelings) Hey, how about we talk about what we want to use the million for. I plan to us it to improve my zom… I mean emergency bunker. What’s yours? Jasmine: A zombie proof bunker is what you were about to say. Argh, well if I tell you will you please leave me alone? (Shawn nods) OK, I plan to open my own business; a flower shop slash cage fighting school. I call it “Roses are red bruises are blue”. Shawn: (Burst out laughing) Oh man; that is the stupidest idea I have ever… (He covers his mouth after realizing what he has just said. Jasmine growls.) (Confessional) Shawn: (With a black left eye) Note to self; never insult a woman’s dream! But it really is stupid. I mean; who gets into a fight with flowers? And the name, it is the second worst name for a business I have ever heard of. The worst name was the one my uncle gave for his tanning salon. He called it “Burny’s Tanning Salon”; his name isn’t even Burny. (End Confessional) (Jasmine hears snickering behind her back as Shawn walks away. Kinosewak just whistles.) (Confessional) Jasmine: Even my own team thinks my idea is silly. Argh, thanks Shawn! (Cut’s to Topher’s) Topher: Phew, that was close! I can’t replace Chris while having a black eye. It will ruin my image. (End Confessional) (Ella arrives still looking upset) Sky: Ella, what’s wrong? Ella: It’s Dave! I thought that he loved me but it turns out that he prefers you; (Sky gasps excitedly) maybe even more than any other girl here. Sky: He does like me; YES! (See Ella upset) Oh I’m sorry that happened to you. (Excited) Why am I still smiling? (Upset about Ella) It really is sad. (Excited) I’m so happy now! (Sighs sadly) I truly am sorry Ella, it’s just that… Ella: Oh it’s OK Sky. It’s not your fault that you are happy that Dave likes you. Sugar: (Angry) Yeah but it is your fault for ruining my sabotage. Sky: (Annoyed) You tricked me just so you could get the upper hand. Sugar: Yeah, so what? Besides, I never liked this disgusting princess. She has gotten in my way one time too many. She is nothing but an annoying sack of year old manure. (Confessional) Sky: (Shocked and annoyed) How dare you say that to someone who hasn’t don’t any real harm to you! Ella deserves better than you if she wants a friend. (Cut’s to Ella’s) Ella: (More upset) OK; that one really got me. Is this what Sugar really thinks of me? (End Confessional) (Dave arrives) Dave: Hey Sky! (Turns to Ella) Sorry Ella, but we can still be friends OK. Ella: (Quietly) OK! Chris: (Clears throat) OK, now that everyone is here, it’s time to announce today’s challenge. I call it “Snack Attack!” (He shows off a vending machine) Your challenge is to get (holds up two gold coins) these coins into the machine; one coin per team. Inside this vending machine is your special meal for tonight. Topher: (Surprised and annoyed) Come on Chris; this isn’t a hard challenge. Scarlett: (Annoyed) Don’t jinx this for us. Chris: Oh don’t worry, he didn’t because I wasn’t done. (Dawn arrives with a wooden box) Sky: I’m guessing that Dawn is today’s classic cameo. Dawn: Your aura isn’t wrong! And it is also filled with love for the ones that you love; three of them to be exact; although it is more centered around just one of them rather than the other two. Sky: (Nervous, speaks in her mind) How did she know! Dave: Wait, she loves three people but only cares for one more than the other two? (Excited, whispers) She must mean me! Chris: (Annoyed) Hey, only I can talk to the ex-cast. OK, Dawn here has brought some monkeys from her forest home. (Dawn opens the box) Meet Alfonse and Betty! They will take your coins and get a one minute head start into the woods. Alfonse has a blue collar for Kinosewak and Betty has a pink collar for Maskwak. (He gives them the coins and they run off) Dawn: (Waves goodbye) Be safe my little ones! Chris: While you wait, figure out how you are going to get the coin from your monkey and into the machine for the win. (He hears someone hit the machine; Sugar) Sugar; back away from the machine. Sugar: (Slides to the ground and gets up) Oh poo, but I really want a coconutty. They are so delicious. Dave: I’ve got a secret weapon. (Sky and Shawn look excitedly as he pulls out a banana) Jasmine: Any ideas on how to catch our monkey? Max: It’s simple we just demand it to give it to us. (Everyone looks annoyed at him) Chris: One minutes up! Scarlett: What, that wasn’t even close to one minute. Chris: Don’t care, just go! (He blows his air horn. Everyone runs into the woods while Ella walks slowly and sadly.) Sugar: I will return for you my sweet coconutties! (She kisses the machine and runs off) (Cuts to Kinosewak) Jasmine: Come on, our monkey couldn’t have gotten far. Topher: Uh you guys go on ahead. I’ve got an important errand to run. (He leaves) See ya! Jasmine: Even more important than this. Max: (Angry) You know what, I’m done following you. Step aside and let a real leader guide you. Jasmine: (Annoyed) I don’t take orders from annoying little shrimps like you. Max: (Gasps) How dare you! You will obey me! (Jasmine grabs Max and hangs him to a tree branch by his pants before she runs off) Evil should never hang by their pants. I demand you to come back and get me down from this… (The branch begins the snap) Thing? (The branch breaks off and Max falls) Scarlett: Jasmine and Topher still not listening to you. Max: Those fools don’t know what true evil is. They will pay for making me look like a fool. Scarlett: True evil does not discriminate. It is evil all around. You should teach them a lesson and then they will give you the respect you deserve. Max: (Gets up and points to the sky) You’re right; with Scarlett as my witness, Jasmine and Topher will pay. (His pants fall down revealing that he is wearing pink undies with kittens on them. Scarlett snickers as Max looks annoyed at her) (Cuts to Maskwak. They found their monkey (Betty) on a rock and walk quietly up to it.) Dave: (Whispers) OK Sugar, Give me the banana so that we can trade it for the coin. (He looks back and is terrified to see her eat it) SUGAR! Sugar: What, I was hungry. And you didn’t tell me that it was for the monkey. (Betty hears them and eats the coin. Maskwak gasp as she runs away.) Shawn: Quickly, follow that monkey! (Cuts to Chris walking through the woods. Topher bumps into him by “accident”.) Topher: How Chris, I’m so sorry. Here, let me help you up. (He picks Chris up off the ground) Are you good? Good! Gotta go, bye! (He runs off) Chris: (Annoyed) Note to self; start hating Topher! (Confessional) Topher: (Excited, holds up a phone) Chris’ smart phone, YES! Now all I have to do is call the producers and get them to hand Chris’ hosting job to me. (Devious) Say goodbye to your job McLean! Topher’s about to take charge soon. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Jasmine. She finds the monkey’s (Alfonse) collar.) Jasmine: Ooh smart monkey, but you can’t get away from me that easily. (She pushes back some bushes and is shocked to see a whole tree full of monkeys) OK, he got away from me easily. Which one is our monkey? (Cuts to Max making a pit trap. Covers it with leaves.) Scarlett: Is it ready? Max: Yes; once Jasmine and Topher fall into this pit they will say (imitates Jasmine) “Oh Max, we were wrong to treat you badly. Will you let us out?” (Normal) And I’ll say “Alright, but you must obey me from now on”. (Imitates Jasmine) “OK, whatever you say O great and powerful Max.” Scarlett: Come on, we have to find them. Max: (Imitates Jasmine) OK! (Shakes his head, normal) OK! (Cuts to Maskwak) Sky: (Points at Betty) There it is, let’s all grab it on the count of three. 1, 2,… (A bear comes out of some bushes and eats Betty) Shawn: OH COME ON! (The screen pauses. Pans out to Chris.) Chris: (Laughs) Sucks to be them! Will Maskwak be able to retrieve their monkey or has their winning streak finally come to an end? Stay tuned when we return to Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Commercial Break) (Cuts to Topher talking on Chris’ phone) Topher: Hello, is this Alex Ganetakos; the executive producer of Total Drama? Great, this is Scrims Hackly from a famous network that you have probably heard of. I just want to know; how old is Chris? 60? 65? (He listens to the answer) Really, guess all those years really did him in. Have you ever considered hiring a younger host; like me for example? Jasmine: (Way off in the distance) Help, anyone? Topher: OK, I gotta go. Let me know if you have an answer. Bye! (He hangs up and runs back to his team) (Cuts to the Monkeys. Max and Scarlett arrive.) Jasmine: Thank goodness you’re here. Our monkey is hiding amongst the others. All I could find was this collar. Max: (Grabs the collar) I’ve got this! (Shouts) Who’s collar is this? Answer me! (Turns back to his team) How dare they ignore me. (Jasmine and Scarlett cringe as a trickily water sound is heard off-screen. It suddenly stops.) Scarlett: Uh Max! Max: (Shirt is wet) What! (He is horrified that the monkeys peed on him) Oh come on! That wasn’t funny! (The monkeys laugh at Max) That’s not funny! Are you done? (They laugh again as they whiz on him again off-screen) Hey, if you’ve got a problem then say something because when I have a problem with someone, I don’t pee on them. So what do you have to say to that? (A huge fart and squishing sound is heard off-screen. Jasmine and Scarlett cringe even more just as Topher arrives just as disgusted.) Topher: Uh Max, why do you have mud on you? Scarlett: That’s not mud, it’s… (Max screams loudly off-screen as some birds fly away) (Cuts to Maskwak) Shawn: So let me get this straight; there’s a coin wrapped in a monkey which is trapped in a bear. (Outburst) How are we going to get them both out? Sugar: (Runs to her team) I’ve got some ashes from the bonfire. We’ll just blow it at the bears face and he’ll just sneeze the monkey out. (Confessional) Shawn: I don’t think the monkey will come out the bear’s nose. I think we need to burp it out. And I definitely don’t want it to barf it out. (Cringes) Seeing someone vomit reminds me of zombies puking out acid. (End Confessional) Sugar: Well, here goes nothing! (She blows the ashes at the bear. It sneezes but the monkey doesn’t come out; it does blow the ashes back at Ella. Sugar laughs.) Hey look, it’s “Cinderella”! From a princess to a dirty useless servant girl! (Ella stares at Sugar as she lashes her teeth) (Confessional) Dave: (Stunned) Sugar, if you keep insulting Ella like that she will turn into “Cruella”! (End Confessional) Shawn: Now what do we do? Sugar: I don’t know but you better think of something fast. (Angry) I’ve got dreams that need to come true. I want to use that money so I can go to college and learn how to become a veterinarian and put make up on famous animals. Dave: (Stunned) You want to go to college? (Confessional) Shawn: (Laughs) (Cuts to Dave’s) Dave: (Laughs) (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: (Laughs) (Cuts to the bear’s) Bear: (Laughs) (End Confessional) Dave: So my idea backfired thanks to Sugar and her idea was no good. So how are we going to get our monkey? Sky: (Snaps her fingers) I’ve got it! Chris needs the coin right? And if it’s in the monkey which is in the bear so let’s just bring the bear to Chris. (Everyone gasps) (Confessional) Dave: I’m sorry Sky, but that is a terrible idea. But if I say that I might lose my chance of being her boyfriend. (End Confessional) Dave: Sky, this is a great idea! (Places his hand on her shoulder) You always come up with some awesome plans. Let’s do this! (He walks up to the bear and pats his knees) Here bear! Here bear, bear, bear, bear. (The bear just grabs him and hugs him under his arm. Everyone gasps. He’s nervous.) Yep, still a good idea. (The bear licks him. He gives up.) Nope, it’s a terrible idea, it was from the start. (He wines and sniffs) And his armpit smells like burning tires. (Cuts to Kinosewak) Scarlett: The best way to find which monkey has the coin is by conducting a nero scientific experiment. It’s no secret that monkey’s hyper activity in the mero nerons in primates right? (She chuckles. Her team just looks confused. She sighs annoyingly.) We play Monkey See Monkey Do. Jasmine: Oh OK! Topher: Why didn’t you just say so? (Confessional) Scarlett: (Annoyed) Use… Little… Words! Why do averaged minded people have to be so unscientific? Idiots, that’s what they are. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Maskwak. The bear still holds on to Dave.) Dave: OK someone’s got to get me away from this bear, today. Sugar: Maybe I could get him to listen by using my charm and good looks. (Shawn gags behind her) (Confessional) Sugar: People have to choose between beauty, brains, and grace; and I’ve got both. (End Confessional) Sky: Sorry Sugar but we need an animal expert. (She snaps her fingers again) That’s it; Ella, you have to sing to the bear. He will be so caught up in your singing that he will let Dave go and we can lead him back to Chris. Ella: But Chris says if I sing one more time I’ll be sent home. Sugar: Go ahead; I would love to see you go home. It’s what I’ve wanted since day 1. (Sky glares at her. Cuts to Kinosewak.) Jasmine: OK; here we go! Wave your hands in the air! (The monkeys wave their hands just as Kinosewak does) Topher: Cool guy double pointing to the camera! (Kinosewak and the monkeys double point. Max starts to fall behind.) Scarlett: Throw a coin in the air! (Scarlett, Topher, and Jasmine throw a coin in the air. Max doesn’t due to having a hard time reaching in his pocket. Alfonse throws the coin at them. Jasmine catches it.) Jasmine: Yes! Thank you sucker! (They run away while Max still searches for a coin) Max: Wait, I can’t keep up. (Jasmine grabs him) (The monkeys glare at Alfonse. He face palms. Cuts to Maskwak.) Sky: Come on Ella! Chris isn’t around to here you. And I won’t tell him. Sugar: (Annoyed) I would. Shawn: (Anger) You wouldn’t dare. Sugar: I would dare! Besides, she is a terrible singer. I have more talent than that stupid brain dead princess over there. (Ella begins to growl) Sugar: I’m the one with real talent. She has nothing! Ella: (Snaps) The only one who has nothing is you! (Sugar gasps) You’re right; I should never be friends with you. Shawn, Dave, and most of all, Sky have been my real friends. I will sing and we will win because of me. So don’t you dare tell Chris about this. Sugar: (Pretends to be terrified) OK, I won’t. (Crosses her fingers behind her back) (Confessional) Sky: Way to go Ella! Don’t let your enemies keep you down and away from what you love to do. (End Confessional) Ella: OK, here I go! (She sings in “Ah’s” as two birds fly down onto her fingers. The bear here’s her singing and clamps his paws together close to his head; releasing Dave.) Dave: Thanks Ella! Now let’s get this bear back to Chris. (Cuts to Kinosewak running back to Chris) Scarlett: We’re almost at the trap. Did you mark where it was? Max: No need to; my highly skilled senses can detect where the trap is. (They run onto the trap and fall into the pit before being hoisted up by a net. Scarlett glares. Max laughs sheepishly.) (Confessional) Scarlett: The plan was that everyone was supposed to fall into the trap except for Max so that they knew it was him so they could send him home. (Angry) Now I need to find another way to convince them. (End Confessional) (The camera pans down; revealing Ella, her team, and the bear walking behind her. She still sings to the bear.) Ella: “Walking with a bear, it doesn't matter where. The sun is out, and I haven't got a care.” Sky: (Looks up at Scarlett in the trap) Bad luck old friend! You should know better than to help those who will never be evil. (Confessional) Scarlett: (Annoyed) I know Sky! And you know what? You’re getting on my nerves too. (End Confessional) Jasmine: I’ll bet it was someone from their team that made this trap. I’m sure it was Shawn who did this just so I could listen to his stupid apology. Max: Who cares about that zombie-fied weirdo? Besides it wasn’t him. It was me! (Scarlett smiles deviously) I’m the very evil thing that trapped us up here. (Laughs evilly) (Confessional) Scarlett: That was easier than I thought. (Laughs deviously) (End Confessional) Jasmine: (Angry) If we lose, you’ll be the one going home. (The net snaps and everyone falls out of the trap. Cuts to Chris, Dawn, and Maskwak with the bear.) Dawn: (Worried) Oh my, I hope my sweet Betty is OK? Chris: Whatever! So you’re saying the monkey ate the coin and the monkey is in the bear. Dave: That’s the whole terrifying truth. Chris: But how did you get him here? Sugar: Oh that was easy because Ella… Sky: (Covers Sugar’s mouth) I hypnotized it! I have hypnotic powers! Chris: (Unconvinced) Right! Anyways, you still need to get the coin out in order to win. Shawn: Maybe we can… Sugar: (Angry) NO MORE; TIME TO DO THIS MY WAY! THE WAY THAT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE HOURS AGO! Dave: But it’s only been one hour. Sugar: I DON”T CARE! (She pushes Dawn out of the way; next to Ella) NOW COME HERE YOU STUPID BEAR! (Sugar grabs the bear from behind and squeezes her arms tightly around the bear’s stomach. Everyone cringes. The bear coughs up a license plate, a wallet, and a familiar looking shoe.) Maskwak/Dawn: Ew! Dawn: Wait a minute; is that one of Cody’s shoe? (Cody then walks up to Chris with a missing right shoe and picks it up) Cody: (Annoyed) You said I was sent here to help out with the challenge. Not to be eaten by wild animals. Chris: Yeah, I lied! I really needed Dawn. You’re just here for laughs. Cody: (Sighs as he walks away) It’s official, my life is filled with nothing but torture. (Cuts to Duncan; who is back in jail) Duncan: Tell me about it! (Cuts back to the Island. Sugar is able to get the bear to cough up the saliva-covered monkey.) Maskwak: Ew! (Dave holds onto his stomach. Dawn covers her eyes.) Sugar: (Throws the bear away) We’ve got a winner! (She walks up to Betty) Alright monkey, give me that coin. (She reaches down Betty’s throat and all the way to her stomach in search for the coin) Ella: (Terrified) Oh my, please stop! Dawn: Yes please? You’re hurting one of nature’s most important creatures. Sugar: (Angry) Zip it pint sized! Sheesh you are so annoying; almost as much as Ella. (Dawn looks down as Ella comforts her) Sugar: Also, I didn’t think that there was any girl from this show who was smaller than Sky. Guess I was wrong. (Confessional) Sky: (Annoyed) Hey, I might be tiny but I am mighty! (End Confessional) (Sugar gets the coin out of Betty and throws her away. Dawn catches her. Sugar walks over to Chris.) Sugar: Here you go! Don’t spend it all in one place. Chris: You’ve got to put the coin in the machine. (Jasmine runs past them and reaches the machine first) Topher/Scarlett: Come on Jasmine, you can do it! (Jasmine is about put the coin in the machine in slow motion) Sugar: Oh no she can’t! (She flings the coin towards the machine in slow motion. Just as Jasmine is about to put her coin in, Sugar’s flies in first.) Yehaw! (Jasmine looks upset. Kinosewak moans.) Chris: And Maskwak wins yet again! Tonight, your special treat is this; (The icon of the Candy Fish Tails from season 3 pops up) it’s Chef Hatchets Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails! (Narrates) As seen on our stop in Tokyo from Total Drama World Tour. Sugar: Oh yeah, I loved the theme that Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot came up with. (Sugar sings and dances to the theme) Sugar: “Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time, Candy Fish Tails better than No No, Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time, taste so good, wipe your face.” Chris: (Sighs happily) Good times! Kinosewak, time for you to vote. (Kinosewak sighs again before glaring at Max) Dawn: Wait, where’s Alfonse? (She then notices the bear slurping another monkey up. It was Alfonse; who had followed Kinosewak back to the machine. She sighs annoyingly.) I agree with Zoey, I’m never returning to this horrible show. (She walks away towards the bear so she can rescue Alfonse) (Cuts to the bonfire. Maskwak joins Kinosewak.) Chris: OK, the follow teammates are safe; (throws marshmallows) Jasmine, Scarlett, and Topher. Which means Max is going home. Max: (Outraged) This isn’t over! You will all pay for this! Chris: Easy Max, you’re not going home tonight. Kinosewak: What! Chris: Yep, Max is safe, because just an hour ago I received this anonymous, or should I say “Ugnonymous” note saying that someone has sung their last song. Sorry Ella but since you broke the rules, you are going home. (Everyone gasps) (Confessional) Dave: (Stunned) This isn’t fair! Ella never broke the rules, she just did something you didn’t like. No wonder past competitors have stopped coming on this show. Whoever wrote that note is going to be sorry. (Cuts to Sugar’s) Sugar: Yeah I spelt “anonymous” wrong (Happy) but it doesn’t matter because Ella is G, O, N, GONE! (End Confessional) Ella: (Sighs) Oh well, guess it’s over for me. (Happy) But I still had a lot of fun here. (To Sugar) I hope you get your comeuppance soon. (Sugar rolls her eyes) But the best thing is that I can now sing anytime again. (The chime from World Tour rings. A musical cue starts.) Chris: Huh, huh?! What the?! I didn't okay a musical bit! Ella: “My time on the show is finished and done, but that's not to say I didn't have fuuuun. I'll do my best not to cry. But, now I have to say goodbye.” (Animals surround the cast) Chris: No! Knock it off! Ella: “I came on Total Drama and survived it just fine, with only minor damage to the base of my spine. I gave it my best try, but now I have to say goodbye. I'll miss you all from tall (waves her hand over Jasmine’s head) to small (puts her hands on Sky’s shoulders while gently pressing her head against hers), and even this little gnome (Pokes Max’s nose).” Max: Hey! Ella: “So long my prince (puts her hands under Dave’s chin), you made my heart wince, and now I'm headed home.” (Seven birds, that reassemble the colors of the rainbow, lift Ella up and into the cannon) “I broke the rules and now I'm paying the price, and soon will be launched from this cannon device. I'll do my best not to die! (Ella and the birds lower into the cannon) 'Cause now I have to say goodbye!” (Ella is fired out of the cannon) Chris: (Relieved) Well the princess is gone and so is her singing. Tune in next time for all new song-free episodes of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (End Credits) (Fades into the loser beach where Ella is lowered safely to the ground by the birds she left with. She then notices Dawn sitting on the beach healing Alfonse and Betty.) Ella: (Concerned) How are they doing? Dawn: (Relieved) They’re fine now that they’re away from Chris and that horrible girl. Ella: Yeah, Sugar is one mean ugly step sister and she isn’t even related to me. (Both girls and the monkeys laugh) Ella: (To the monkeys) Hey, do you two want to hear a song to make you feel better? (They both nod) Dawn: Oh I would love to hear you sing too. It can heal the aura within all of us. Ella: OK! (She clears her throat and inhales just before the screen cuts to black) Category:Blog posts